Megaman Battle Network X
by Fanifc writer 117
Summary: After the final battle in the N-1 grand prix, Megaman sacrificed himself to save Protoman from an on coming attack. He then finds himself in a new body and new allies in a world where everything he knew is different. During a battle with a maverick, who has the ability to control time, sends our hero back into his original timeline at the time he meets Lan for the first time!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was it, the final battle in the N-1 grand prix… all the battles, the struggles, the hard work, lead up to this to see who would become champion. It was Lan and Chaud, and their net-navis, Megaman vs. Protoman. There was no holding back, and both did just that. Their battle with each other mysteriously caused the entire arena to slowly collapse as all the audience had to leave the building, leaving the battlers to continue their fight. The battle was intense as they showed destructive capabilities around them as they fought, both Lan and Chaud knew this fight must end now as they used their ultimate attack. The program advance lifesword. As used the power of the program advance, Megaman and Protoman clashed their swords causing more destruction around them. With one final clash, the whole area around them exploded creating beam of light shooting out of the arena, blinding everyone to not see who was left standing. Moments later, there was one who stood, it was Protoman and on the ground was Megaman. As the countdown began and ended, Chaud and Protoman were the victors of the tournament.

"Time's up! Megaman is down! The N-1 grand prix champion is Chaud and his partner Protoman!" Said the announcer.

"Megaman!" shouted Lan as he ran towards the glassed hologram. "Megaman! Megaman!"

Megaman turned to his operator and said.

"I'm sorry Lan...I gave everything I had…"

"It's alright, I don't care about that! You did your best out there, you did great! Thank you Megaman...for everything."

Megaman slightly laughed.

"Heh, yeah I did. There's always next time, right?"

"Yeah, and that time we'll be stronger!" Said Lan.

"Yeah!"

Protoman walked up to Megaman and helped him stand up.

"Here Megaman, take my hand."

"Protoman…" said Megaman as he looked at Protoman's hand and stood up from the ground. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ya know, every battle Chaud and I had been short until now, most of them don't even last long as you did. So from now on you are worthy of being my rival, that's if you're alright with that."

Megaman smiled once more and said.

"Your on."

Suddenly.

"Protoman! Watch out!" Shouted Megaman as he felt an attack coming towards them as he pushed Protoman out of the way. Only to feel a beam of energy shot through his chest.

Everybody stared in horror to what happened as they could do nothing but see Megaman's body disappear into data, and flash into the words 'deleted'. With one final look, Megaman's body slowly disappeared into nothing.

As Megaman started feel himself turning into nothing, he heard one last word from Lan. As he knew it was the last time he would hear his voice.

"MEGAMAN!"

…

…

…

"X?...X?...X!"

He opened his eyes and found himself what appeared to be a laboratory. He wondered how did he get here? And why? He then heard footsteps coming towards him and saw a man wearing a lab coat, his hair and beard were pure white as snow.

"Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Light. I created you X."

"X? You called me X. Is...Is that my name?"

Said 'X' as he saw his vision disappear and heard what the doctor said.

"That's right. It's a variable, it represents limitless potential. You see, you are a new type of robot who can think for himself."

With that, X heard nothing and felt his mind going blank as he thought to himself.

("X? Robot? Limitless potential? Just what is going on here? The lasting I remember was-")

"MEGAMAN!"

("Lan…")

To be continued...

Authors note: I hoped enjoyed this chapter, its not much, but I hope you understand whats going on in this story now. The setting will soon take place in the megman nt warrior anime, the subbed version, but with their English names, since I feel a bit more comfortable with it, and after the Megaman x series, eventually all will be explained how megaman had lived in this world and how he survived it. There will be couple's, and it will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see you guys love it. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 years, it has been 8 years since X, or rather, Megaman, has lived in this world as a Maverick Hunter along with his new friends, Zero and Axl. During all those years, he and the others have been at war with other mavericks who has been lead by their leader, Sigma, who has brought so much destruction around the world and to its people. But eventually he was defeated for good after their final battle on the moon, as well as the true master mind during their battle. With this victory, it marked the end of maverick wars, bringing peace between humans and reploids. At least they hoped. After the battle, there was barely any maverick activity going on since then. It gave most of the hunters who were rookies a chance to learn the ropes on how to fight against them, while the veterans took charge of the missions to make sure the rookies don't hurt themselves. As time passed on, not much has happened. But a lot has happened within the maverick Hunter base over the years as our hero's live on with their lives.

Location:Maverick Hunter base.

It's lunch time within the base and everybody was anxious to receive their food. Today is taco Tuesday, and everybody knew those tacos are the best! Luckily, X managed to get his first before everyone else. As he sat down to enjoy his meal, he heard a familiar voice.

"X!"

X turned and said.

"Zero, glad you got your tacos too."

"Well what can I say, it's taco Tuesday, and everybody loves tacos."

"Heh, no argument there." Said X as Zero he sat across from him at ate their tacos.

As they ate, X noticed a silver ring on his left hand. He smiled and said.

"So, how the married life going on?"

Zero happily smiled and said.

"It's great! Layer and I have a very stable marriage, not that many people can have that."

"That's true."

"And it's all thanks to you X, if it wasn't for you this wouldn't possible."

"Glad I was able to support." Said X as he perfectly remember the days Zero started dating Layer.

*Flashback*

After the final battle with Sigma and Lumine, Zero and Layer suddenly started dating when the red reploid, ask the navigator to stay by his side to fight against Sigma on the moon. After that, they just hit it off. It was a big surprise and a disappointment to the most of the female hunters since they had their eyes on him before Layer arrived. X however was happy to find out his best friend finally someone to have a relationship with since Iris. Ever since her death by his hands, Zero was never the same. But now he's happy once again with Layer by his side, and navigates him on his missions to stay with him no matter the distance. What's funny was when they started dating, both had no knowledge on how to date. Luckily, both reploids had help with their friends as they told them what to do on dating and secretly spied on them to see their date go perfectly. As time went on, their relationship grew stronger than anyone expected. Until one day…

"X!"

"Zero, what's up?"

"Can I speak to you in private? It's really personal."

"Sure." Said X as he followed Zero in an empty hallway.

"Thanks for wanting to listen X, I really appreciate it. You're the only one who I can trust with this."

"I'm glad to help you whatever you need, what is it?"

"Well...you know everyone knows Layer and I have been dating for a very long time, and...I want to take it a further step forward."

Hearing this shocked X.

"Zero! You mean you want to-"

"Yeah...I want to marry Layer!"

"Zero this is great! You are doing something that will change both of your lives!" Said X as he have Zero a big hug, Which Zero happily returned.

As they departed the hug, Zero said.

"Thanks, X. I knew I could trust you with this information."

"Glad to hear that, now Axl owes me that new street fighter game!"

"Wait, what?! You and Axl bet on me if I ever get married to Layer?!"

"Hey, he started the bet not me! Plus I knew this would happen eventually, and I'm glad it's actually happening!"

"Uh, thanks. I guess? But there's a snag."

"A snag? What is it? What happened?"

"A ring. I need a ring to seal the deal! The problem is that I don't think I could afford one!"

"Huh? But I thought-"

"I know! I know! But I used most my money on all of our dates just to make things perfect. I took on missions that I didn't want to take just to earn a bit extra."

"Such as?"

"Training the rookies, patrolling the city all night, staying late."

"That's not that bad."

"Try being a bodyguard to snotty rich kids who boss you around, doing a reality show in a episode where cameras follow you as you talk to them and patrol at the sametime, and being in a talk show as a special guest."

"Ok, that's bad."

"Yeah, but what kept me going was Layer. All I could think about was her, and say she is worth it. I would give anything just to be with her, even if I have to go to hell just to kill Sigma by myself."

"You really care about her don't you."

"You bet I am."

X Smiled once more as he knew Zeros words were nothing but the truth.

"If you truly mean that, follow me."

Feeling confused, Zero followed X into his room. As they entered, X opened a nearby table drawer, took out what appears to be a small box and gave it to Zero.

Feeling more confused, Zero said.

"X, what is it?"

"Open it up and find out."

Being curious, Zero opened the box and was shocked what was in it.

"X...this...this is a wedding ring! Where...where did you-"

"Let's just say I had some contacts before the war."

Zero looked at the ring once more and said.

"How could you-never mind. Most of the ring's materials here are very rare! The ring itself is real silver and the small diamond on top! You really had some good contacts indeed! Wait. If you have this ring, who was-"

"Ichi. The ring was suppose to be for Ichi."

"Oh, right. Her." Said Zero as she was the first Navigator they worked with since the start of the maverick war. He knew X and Ichi had a thing going on, but after the his first final battle with Sigma, Ichi didn't want to be part of any of this and ended their relationship and left to parts unknown.

"Don't worry about her, I got over it. It's been years you know. Plus I'm passing it you now. Give it to Layer, I'm sure she'll love it."

"X I...I don't know what to say."

"Just make me your best man, that's all I ask for."

Zero smiled and said.

"You got it."

Later that day, Zero finally proposed to Layer and it became the most happiest moment of their lives. Zero kept his promise to make X his best man and witnessed their wedding day gone perfectly.

*End of flashback*

"Hey guys! I see you got your tacos too!"

X and Zero turned and saw Axl with a tray of tacos.

"Axl, don't tell me you raided the kitchen as a chef just to get more tacos." Said Zero.

"What can I say? I love me some tacos!"

Zero faced palmed as he knew Axl would do something this stupid. Again. X however, slight laughed at Axl's actions as he was the youngest of the trio. He even had the responsibility to look after him when he went back on the field after witnessing his actions to fight red alert. He felt like a younger brother to him as they fight together, especially when he was critically damaged injured by Lumine. As they made it back home to Hunter base, Axls condition worsen when his body started to change into familiar colors. Risking his life, X volunteered to enter Axl's mind and find out what caused him to change. Surprisingly, Lumines attack on Axl left a piece of him inside him to finish off what he couldn't do. With no time waste, X charge into battle and with all his might and fought hard as he could. After a long tough battle, Lumine was finally defeated and Axl was safed. However, there was a slight side effect with Lumine erased within the young reploid. What was left of Lumines power inside Axl, increased his copy chip ability to copy any size now than that's equal to his size, and their power as well. This made Axl a great maverick Hunter than he was before, and prove he can be a dangerous foe against mavericks.

"Axl, sit down and enjoy your tacos." Said X.

"Right, sorry." Said Axl as he sat down and are his tacos.

After moment's of eating in silence, Zero's eyes were suddenly covered.

"Wha?!"

"Guess who?"

"Is it my one and only lovable wife?"

"That's right." Said Layer as she removed her hands from her husband's eyes.

"And her BFF'S! Said Palette as she appeared behind from Layer. Including one female reploid that X didn't want to see.

("Alia") Though X as he ignored her and the person next to her. Gate. The man who tried to frame Zero for causing the Sigma virus to affect the earth. Not only that, he even stole Alia from him when they almost had a relationship after he survived his wounds after their sixth battle with Sigma. X even tried to get close to Alia once again,but she pushed him away and ignored him. To be honest, when he first met Alia, she reminded him of Roll. Both had blonde hair and pink outfits. He missed Roll, both he and her definitely had a connection together, but they never showed it to each other. He just wish he told her before he died how much he felt about her. X snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality, Layer sat next to her husband, Palette next to Axl, and Alia and Gate, next to him. As they sat and enjoyed their lunch, Gate spoke.

"Hard to believe that there's hardly any maverick activity since Sigmas destruction, it almost feels like the peace we have been fighting for is coming sooner than we thought."

"Yeah, hard to believe it's actually happening. If this keeps up, we might not to fight anymore." Said Zero as Layer agreed to what he said.

"Meh it's kind of a shame really, I'm really going to miss all the action we'll have together." Said Axl.

"Yeah, that mean it's back to work at a desk job. And where's the fun in that?" Said Palette.

"That's fine by me I prefer research than working on the battlefield." Said Gate.

"And I'll be by your side, supporting you all the way." Said Alia as she placed her hand on Gates.

Seeing this made X clenched his fists tightly in anger as he hated seeing her doing this kind of thing in front him. It almost wanted him to go maverick, but he was smart enough to not to anything that stupid.

"So X, what do you think?" Said Axl.

"Huh?" Said X as he came out from his thoughts.

"I said what do you think about peace being brought back around the world now."

"Oh um, I think it's great! Just can't believe everything we accomplished is going to finally payoff."

"Yeah, I hate to see all of us go our separate way." Said Zero.

"But we'll be in touch right? I mean, you guys are like a family to since I left red alert. I don't want to see you guys do doing crazy without me, you need back up if it calls for it." Said Axl.

Hearing this cause everyone to laugh. But Axls words were true, they did great each other like family. They've been through some tough times and manage to pull through.

"Axl's right, ever since we met all of in this table, ("minus Gate"), have treated each other as a family. So no matter where we are, or what happens to us, we are family."

Everybody agreed to what X said as they all lifted their drinks and toasted.

"Emergency! Emergency! All maverick hunters report to the command center immediately! Emergency! Emergency!"

"What the hell?!" Cursed Zero.

"Uh oh!" Said Axl.

"You heard em team! Let's move out!" Ordered X as everyone ran toward the command center.

Location: Maverick Hunter Command Center.

As everybody entered the command center and took their positions, commander Signas spoke what's happening.

"Maverick Hunters, we got a situation. We have a dangerous maverick that appeared out of the blue."

Everyone was shocked when they heard that a dangerous maverick has appeared from nowhere. Usually it was a not too aggressive maverick, but a dangerous is a rare one.

Commander Signas continued.

"Yes, I know. It's a shock, but we have job to do We tend to do it. Operator, do we have the location and ID?"

"Working on it commander." Said Alia as she and the others typed down on the keyboards. After a moment of typing "Commander we have the location, the attack is being held in downtown, but what's strange is that the identity of maverick in our system does not exist!"

"Interesting, a reploid that doesn't exists in the system. Doesn't matter, approach the maverick with extreme caution! X, Zero, Axl! You know what to do!"

"Yes commander!" Said the three maverick hunters.

As they were about to leave.

"Zero! Be careful." Said Layer.

"Will do, just keep me informed from here." Said Zero as his wife nodded.

"Axl you be careful out there you hear? If you get hurt I'm gonna finish where that maverick left off!" Said Palette.

"Heh, don't need to tell me twice! I got this!" Said Axl as he gave a quick salute to his partner.

"Alia?" Said X as he called her name

"Just do your job X, I'll do what I can from here." Said Alia as she just kept her eyes on her computer monitor.

X gave let out a sigh of annoyance as she didn't even care about him anymore except Gate. He just ignored her and a followed the others.

Location: Downtown.

As X and his team teleported near the area, they looked what was around them.

"What the?! You guys seeing what I'm seeing?!" Said Zero.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees this, I thought it was a teleporter malfunction." Said Axl.

"I see it too, everything around us is frozen in time!" Said X.

It was true, everything around them such as cars, trees, mailboxes, even pieces of destroyed buildings are frozen!

"X, Zero, Axl! Do you read?" Said Alia.

"We read you loud and clear Alia, go ahead." Said Zero.

"If my readings are correct it seems that everything around you frozen! But In reality it's actually slowing down at an extreme rate."

"Seems like our maverick can control time, that explains it." Said Axl.

"Thanks for the info Alia, we're proceeding the mission. Alright team, let's move out!"

After a while of searching for the maverick, they finally found it. The maverick appeared to be small and colored purple, with a clock on his chest and two gold alarm bells on top of his head.

"This is X, we spotted the target."

"Great work, what's it's status?"

"Well...apparently it's doing nothing. Almost as if it's waiting."

"Understood approach with extreme caution, if this maverick can control time, it can use it against you."

"Roger. Alright, let's go and do this carefully." Said X as he summoned his X buster, Axl pulled out his dual pistols, and Zero activated his Z saber.

The trio walked toward the maverick slowly with weapon pointed towards it. As they got close.

"Hmph, you're late! I grew tired of waiting." Said the maverick.

Hearing this surprised the team.

"Uh, sorry to disappoint. Us maverick hunters have to take precautions to handle situations such as this." Said X.

"So let's make this easy maverick scum, surrender now or this will get messy." Said Zero.

"Or don't since you knew you we were coming! It makes things more fun." Said Axl.

"Hmph, i don't know what's this maverick business is. But I will tell you this, my name is Time Man, and I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. Who ever gets in my way, will be destroyed!"

"Tch, sounds like maverick talk to me." Said Zero.

"For that, we need to stop you. Whatever it takes!" Said Axl.

"I was hoping we could discuss this peacefully, but it appears that's out of the question."

"Enough! I grow tired of this! You robots are annoying already, I believe our conversion is over. Because your time is up!" Said Time Man as he prepared himself to attack.

To be continued…

Author's Note: There we go! This chapter is up! I was going to include the fight, but I'm going out of town for a few days so I'm going to leave this here and hope you guys enjoy. Did you like the couple's that was introduced? More might be on the way, and i hope you agree. Leave a comment on what you think so far and see if you want more, if not, I will still make more! Hahaha! Sorry. Anyway, see ya next time! Oh and one final thing, Ichi is the name of the pink haired female navigator that appears in the Megaman x psp remake and in the ova. She was never given a name so i gave that name. Ichi is the Japanese word for one, since the megaman x is the first Megaman x game, duh, plus, in the Megaman wiki, it's said that her design was somewhat based on Nana's design in the Megaman x command mission game. Her Japanese name, Nana, is the number seven. I thought it would be pretty cool to include that and give the pink haired navigator that name since it's somewhat appropriate. And yes I looked it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time Man began his attack by summoning time daggers, and threw them at X and his team. The three reploids dodged the attack as they scatter to take cover and attack back.

As the daggers came towards them, X and Axl shot deflected the daggers with their buster shots, while Zero, sliced them down. Seeing this gave Time Man a new strategy to deal with his enemies as he threw more daggers, however, these were slower than the ones earlier. This caught Axl's attention as he saw this as an opportunity to attack.

"What kind of attack is that?! I got this one guys!"

"Axl wait!" Said X, but it was too late. Axl dashed towards Time Man and A-transed into a reploid leopard to gain the upper hand.

"Fool." Said Time Man as he lifted his and and used his power towards Axl.

Getting, Axl's speed suddenly slowed down until he could barely move.

"Wha?! Why am I slow!"

"Hmph, fool. Haven't you been paying attention? There's a reason why my name is Time Man!"

As one of the slow daggers touched Axl, he felt pain hitting across his chest. Time Man then snapped his fingers and Axl's speed returned to normal and the attack send him back a couple of feet away.

Seeing this shocked everyone, and in hunters base.

"AXL!" shouted Palette as she saw her partner got hurt.

"Oh no." Said Layer.

"X! Zero! I've just analyzes Time Man's time ability." Said Alia. "Time Man can control time, but apparently not all of time. Meaning he can only control the area he chooses, or around him. So keep your distance from him."

"Roger! Thanks for the info. Zero, help Axl while I distract Time Man!" Said X as he fired a few buster shots at Time Man.

Time Man threw a few time daggers at the shots and managed to stop them, but felt the hit of a charge shot that knocked him back against some rubble. The small robot came out of the rubble to attack again, but heard a roar above him and saw Zero ready to slice him.

"This is what you get for attacking my friends!"

Seeing this, Time Man smiled.

"Idiot."

The small robot snapped his fingers once again and froze Zero in place.

"D-Damn it!"

"Haven't you been paying attention? There's a reason-"

"Axl bullets!"

"Huh?"

*bang*bang*bang*

"Gah!"

"Pay back you time user maverick!" shouted Axl as Time Man felt into the rubble once more, giving Zero freedom from Time Man's and retreat towards his team.

"Great work Axl, how you holding up?" Said X.

"Nothing but a flesh wound, and a visit to the doctor will fix me up."

"A flesh wound?!" shouted Palette from the communicator. "More like an injury! That slow time dagger packed quite a punch! You need be more careful!"

"Alright, alright. Can't I at least sound cool and tough for once?"

"No."

"*Sigh*"

"Shut it you two, save your arguments until after the mission!" Said Zero.

"Sorry."

"Grrr...you...you…"

X and the others turned to see Time Man coming out from the rubble and appeared to be damaged.

"Time Man!"

"You robots are really getting on my nerves!"

"What's the deal calling with Time Man us robots?" Said Zero.

"Well think about it Zero, we are robots! Except we are called reploids since we have free will."

"Shut up Axl."

"Shuting up."

"Time Man, enough! Stop this fighting, your too damaged from that attack! Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed any further." Said X as he reasoned with Time Man in hopes of ending this fight quickly.

"Never, I will destroy you all! No matter what I was originally created for, I will destroy! RAAAAAAAWR!"

Time Man spread his arms open and forze time in the area, including X and the others. With that, Time Man threw more time daggers. X and his team felt the attacks as they kept coming. With time now unfrozen, The three reploids fell on the ground in pain as they barely stood up to fight again.

"D-Damn it! For a small dangerous maverick, he sure packs quite a punch!" Said Zero as he carefully stood up.

"I don't think I can take much more of this…" said Axl as his wounds from earlier worsen than before.

"Such power, how can this reploid have this much?" Said X.

"You can thank Dr. Light for that." Said Time Man.

"What?!" Said all three reploids.

"You heard correctly, Dr. Light was creator. Not just me, but along with other robots known as 'robot masters', who were created to help humanity without placing them into danger, I was intended as an experiment for controlling time. As for the others, i don't care. After our creation, a mad scientist stole and used us for his personal gain. Eventually we were defeated by a fighting robot also created by Dr. Light, whose name is forgotten after being sealed away for many years and seen as a huge threat. Now I'm all that is left, the last of the Dr. Light's creation."

Hearing Time Man's words were a big shock, he was the last creation by Dr. Light? How? Most of his creations were either destroyed or lost. However…

"So, Dr. Light created you too? To help humanity?" Said X.

"Yes that's correct. Did he created you too? Who are you?"

X carrfully stood up and said.

"My name is X, Megaman X. Dr. Light created me as a robot to bring justice to the world and help humanity bring closer with with robots who are now named reploids Together."

Hearing X's words surprised Time Man as this blue robot was also the good doctor's last creation?! How long was he and the others were sealed away? What has happened along the way?! Wait…

"Megaman? Did you say your name was Megaman?"

"Yes that's right, however I go by the name X instead. It's kind of a mouthful if you say my entire name, so just call me X."

"Megaman...Megaman...MEGAMAN!"

"Huh?!"

"RAAAAAAWR!" Shouted Time Man in rage as he charged towards X.

Seeing this X and than others barely managed to dodge the small robot and defended themselves.

"Geez, what the back is the deal with this guy?" Said Axl.

"What did you do to him to crazy like that?" said Zero.

"How should I know? I've never met him until now!" Said X.

"MEGAMAN!"

"Can we deal with this later?!"

Time Man continued to attack with more time daggers and threw them towards the three reploids. X and his team shot and sliced the daggers much as they could until they stopped coming, and Time Man charged once more.

"Axl, Time Man is only focused on X. Let's make him focus on us instead!" Said Zero.

"Fine, if he damages me more, you owe me one!"

"Fine. X, just sit this one out for now."

Zero and Axl charged towards Time Man once more and hope to end this fight now. As they got close, Time Man froze them and passed through them.

"X!" Said Zero and Axl.

"MEAGAMAN!"

*Pow*

Time Man felt pain in his chest, he slowly looked down and saw a huge burning hole on his chest. He looked up and saw X just a few inches close to him with his buster pointed towards him.

"Mega…Man…"

"I'm sorry Time Man, you left me no choice."

"You fool...what have you done…"

"Huh?"

Without another word, Time Man exploded and a portal appeared in his place, sucking everything towards it!

"X! ZERO! AXL! GET OUT OF THERE! OUR REPORTS SAY THAT PORTAL IT'S A DOOR TO TIME AND SPACE! IF YOU GET SUCKED IN IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU!" shouted Signas.

Being blown away from the blast, X a shoot up and took cover from the portal's gravitational pull.

"Roger, transporting out now."

"X wait! Said Layer. "Zero and Axl are still frozen! If you teleport now they will be sucked in! Please save them!"

"I understand." Said X as he carefully ran towards his friends without being sucked in "Zero! Axl! Are you alright?"

"We will be if you get us out of here!" Said Zero.

"Alright, just hang on."

As X grabbed Zero and Axl, both wouldn't budge at all! X tried again and again but it was no use! During this time, the time portal's vortex was getting stronger by each second! X had no choice.

"Zero, Axl. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Said Zero.

"I barely have enough energy to transport you two back to hunter base, without me."

Hearing this shocked the two hunters as they couldn't believe what X was saying.

"X no! Don't say that! We can find another way! We've been through tough situations before, we can do it again!" Said Zero.

"That's right! It's not the same without you! You're our leader! We're family!"

"I know, there's no other way. Just as I said before, no matter what happens we're a family. Zero, take care of everybody."

"X!"

With that, X grabbed his friends and teleported them back to base. Leaving him behind. He then felt the gravitational pull and Knew it was the end. X relaxed himself and closed his eyes as he was completely pulled and sucked into the time portal.

Location: Hunter base.

Zero and Axl arrived at the base unfrozen and fell on the floor. Everybody rushed to the two hunters and checked for injuries.

Layer was the first to reach her husband and said.

"Zero! Are you alright?!"

"Ugh...X...Where's X?!"

Layer said nothing as she and everybody knew what happened to him.

"No...it...it can't be!" Said Zero as he could believe what she ment. He then looked at the screen where the battle took place and saw nothing but what appears to be Time Man's chest time clock. There was nothing no trace of what's left of X. He was gone.

"No...X...you...can't...you just...you just can't…"

"Zero…" said Layer as she couldn't do anything but see her husband cry.

"X...X!"

…

…

…

…

"Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was...that's right. I teleported Zero and Axl back to Hunter base. I hope they made it safely."

…

"Funny, this isn't the first time I died and sacrificed myself to save the lives of others. Kind of ironic I would die somewhat the same way...and since I'm dead, I wonder where I will end up next?"

*Beep*Beep*

*UTILITY PROGRAM HAS BEEN UPGRADED.*

"Huh?"

*HARD DISK CUSTOMIZATION COMMENCING.*

"What?!"

*Zap*

"GAHHHHH! THIS FEELING! IT CAN'T BE! THIS IS JUST LIKE-"

*Zap*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…

…

…

…

"Ugh...what happened...my head...feels like the time when I celebrated Zero's bachelor party in Vegas…"

X stood up and looked checked himself for any injuries.

"No damage. That's good. The only problem is that where in the world am I? Why do i feel so weird? I haven't felt anything like this since...since I've been a...a navi!"

Looked around and eventually saw a familiar figure on a bed, sleeping! it was a kid, wearing a white longsleeve short with an orange vest, black shorts, and a blue headband! X couldn't believe it! He actually couldn't believe it! That kid on the bed, its-

"Lan…"

To be continued…

Authors Note: It has begun! Let the true series begin! With X/Megaman still looking as the same. Armored of course. Why? Who doesn't want Megaman fighting in X's armor! Even though he's still X but still as Megaman at the sametime. Don't get it? Neither do l! But you I know what I mean right? Anyway keep an eye out for the next chapter soon. See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

X couldn't believe it, he just couldn't! He was back, back into the time where he met Lan! How the heck was it possible?! The only theory, perhaps the only one, is when he was sucked into the time portal when Time Man was destroyed. Thus creating the portal. Still, it didn't make any sense how it was possible. However Time Man did mention he was a robot experiment to control time, so that was the only logical explanation. More importantly, X is back home, his original home. Except, he's not a navi anymore. Right? Well, he is a robot. Or a navi? Both? What would he call himself now? Repnavi? Navoid? A super fighting navi robot?

...

It's best just to say he's both now and just deal with it. Because right now he has wake up Lan. But what was he going to say to him? Say: Lan! Long time no see! It's been eight long years since I died! I been through a lot since I've been at war with a long time enemy of mine, brought peace, had an accident that send be back in time to where I'm at now! How about you?

…

Yeah, might as well wake him up and introduce himself and see where this goes. That sound about right.

"Lan..."

"Zzzzz…"

"Lan…"

"Zzzzz…"

"Lan!"

"Zzzzz…"

Oh right, Lan is a heavy sleeper. How could he forget! Well...nevermind. It's time to get loud!

"HEY! LAN WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!"

"WHAAAAA!"

*Crash*

Lan woke up roughly due to someone's scream. Just who was that?

"Ow...what was that for? Why did you wake me up? What's with all that racket? And who woke me up?"

"That would be me."

"Huh?"

Lan looked around to find the source of the voice who call him.

"Where?"

"Over here! Inside your PET!"

"The PET?" Said Lan as he looked at his PET and saw a blue armored navi on the screen.

Smiling back at the boy, X said.

"Good morning Lan? Had a good night's rest?"

"What? Who...Who are you?"

"I'm…I'm Megaman, Megaman X. But just call me X. It's kind of a mouth full when you say it."

"X?"

"That's right. Your...father programmed me. I'm your original navi!"

"My original navi?"

"Yup! Nice to meet ya Lan!"

Lan said nothing as he took his time to process what's going on.

("Well, so far so good.") Thought X. ("It's not everyday you meet someone after being dead for a long time. It's strange, being able to relive everything that has already happened! I wonder if I can be able to change things than what happened the last time.")

After moment of silence, X spoke.

"Lan? Are you alright?"

"...I see."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It was a promise that dad made, once I reach the fifth grade, he would make me an original navi. But…"

("Uh oh...I remember this.")

"This is not what I imagined! I wanted a navi that's bigger and powerful! Geez...what a disappointment."

("There it is, Lan did say that when we first spoke. *Sigh* Oh he has no idea what's in-store when I get into action.")

Suddenly.

("Wha?! Something is not right! I'm sensing a strong heat signature in...oh no! ") "Lan! We're in trouble!"

"What?!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"MOM!" Shouted Lan as he quickly grabbed his PET, and ran downstairs towards the kitchen and found his mother in panic.

"Lan, the oven, it somehow caught on fire!"

"Whoa!"

Lan picked up a nearby fire extinguisher, and aimed it towards the fire. As the foam made contact, the fire was too strong to go out.

"Dang it! The fire won't go out! The ovens computer must be damaged"

"Lan! Lan, listen to me!"said X as spoke through the PET. "Jack me into the oven! I'll take a look inside and find out what's the problem!"

"But…"

"There's no time to argue! Jack me in now!"

Knowing it was a risk, but for the sake of his mother and home, Lan understood what needs to be done.

"Right."

Once more, Lan use the extinguisher on the fire and quickly jacked into the ovens computer.

"Here we go! Jack in Megaman X! Execute!"

With that, X was transported from his PET, into the ovens computer, in other words, the cyber world.

Location: Oven Comp.

After being transported into the ovens comp., X looked around and saw creatures that looked like candles out on fire, and little ones with yellow hard hats with pick axes as they were causing damage in the area.

"X! What happened? Is it computer viruses?" Said Lan from the real world.

"Yeah, and they're all over the place!" Said X as he then smiled. "But don't you worry, I can handle this. X buster!

X summoned his buster and fought the viruses. He fired a few shots towards the fire types and were easily deleted, a group of the hard hatted viruses charged towards X to attack. But the blue navi jumped over them and fires a charged shot and took them out with one shot. With that, the battle was over. X gave a huge smiled at his victory, as it instantly reminded him of how he use to do this previously. Sure it was quick, but at least he still got it. With a greatly boosted battle skills thanks to fighting mavericks for a living. But still, he can't get too cocky. This battle was just beginning as he turned around and saw a huge fire behind him a couple few feet away and say a familiar figure before it disappeared along with the fire until nothing was there. Leaving X all alone.

("That shadow...it belonged to Fire Man. Heh, just like old times.")

Back in the real world, the flames in the oven suddenly died out. Making everything safe.

Lan jacked out X and said.

"Amazing! That was just amazing, X! I can't believe it but you're strong!"

"Glad you appreciate that Lan! Just remember, don't judge others their looks, you may never know what surprises they have in store."

"You bet I won't! With you by my side, I can beat Dex's Gutsman! What do you say X? Think you can handle it?"

X replied with a smile and said.

"You bet I can! You operate, I'll Navigate us to victory!" ("Man, this is Just like old times! It's like a dream! Meeting Lan again is more than I could ask for! I just wish Zero and the others were here, they would have a blast!")

Later that day after taking care of the incident, Lan skate towards the school and found Dex riding on his scooter. He got close to him and said.

"Hey Dex!"

"Huh? Hey Lan what's up? I thought you would stay at home after what happened yesterday."

"Well you thought wrong! Listen, I want a rematch! I'll be waiting for you after school, I hope you don't chicken out!"

"You're kidding me?! There's no way I'm gonna chicken out! You're on! Just don't cry about it when you lose to me again!"

Lan smiled widely.

"Oh we'll see about that when you lose and it's your turn to stay at home!"

With that, both accepted the challenge and waited for the time to fight.

"Lan, are you sure up for this?" Said X with concern. "I mean I can take on Gutsman, but I don't wanna humiliate Dex too much. It doesn't seem right."

"Come on X don't quit on me now! Dex has to pay for yesterday!"

"*Sigh* Fine, but I'm going easy on them just so we don't look like the bullies ourselves!"

"Hey that's fine by me! As long as we beat Dex and Gutsman!"

During the day, Ms. Mari, Lan's teacher, taught today's lesson about viruses. Lucky this was a perfect opportunity to relearn some basic information. X didn't want to admit it, but it was great to be back at school as most would say that's crazy. Perhaps if they died, reborn, and die again they would understand.

As the lesson was going on, Lan asked X to know more about earlier this morning's incident.

"What? A net navi caused the fire?"

"Yeah. From what I can tell, he's behind the one that caused the incident. And perhaps the others as well."

"Sounds about right, and I bet he's not alone, his operator is in this too! Not many navis can't plan this by themselves."

"Let's be on our guard, who knows where or when they'll strike next." ("I actually do know where. But I have to wait and act, I can't just go on running around and stop them. I have to let these events play out and then fight. After playing many video games with Axl, I don't want to create a so called time paradox and everything is out of place. *Sigh* I just hope that doesn't happen.")

Location: Unknown

In a mysterious place what appears to be a lab, was an old man taking to floating screen. On the screen was a younger man, both appeared to be having a conversation.

"Thanks to him, the viruses were deleted in an instant. You should've seen it, that navi is extremely skilled."

"Hmmm... I see. So it's those net battlers that have been trying to stop our plans?"

"No. This time it was someone I haven't seen before. But I have a feeling that we'll see him again."

The old man thought and said.

"Mr. Match. If and that navi appears again, I want you to delete him! Do you understand!"

"Yes sir."

With that, the connection was cut off.

Later that day back at school, the day was over and it was time to finally have that rematch. In a empty room, Lan and Dex face each other and prepare to fight.

"Alright, let's go Dex! Jack in! Megaman X! Execute!"

"Jack in! Gutsman! Execute!"

I'm the cyber world, both X and Gutsman, a large heavy yellow and red armoured navi, appeared before each other and ready themselves to battle.

("Gutsman, my old friend, it's been a long time. Hard to believe that we are actually meeting again. Not gonna lie, I'm really excited for this battle! But I'm gonna have to go easy on him. Shouldn't be a problem!")

"You gotta be kidding me Lan! That small blue navi is your new navi?!" Said Dex from the real world.

"That's right and his name is X, Megaman X!"

"Hahaha! You think both of you can beat my Gutsman?"

"That's right, now shut up and fight!"

"Ha! Fine! Gutsman crush that guy!"

"Go X! Beat him down!"

Gutsman roared in excitement and said.

"Gutsman will crush puny navi!"

"Bring it!"

With that said, both navis charged towards each other and attacked. Gutsman began his attack by punching X, but the blue navi easily dodged and kept his distance. This went on for awhile until X was cornered, giving him no room run. At least that's what everyone thought.

("Easy situation, I can wall jump out of here. But I have a better idea, I just hope I can catch it like last time.")

"He's mine now! Battle chip in, Mega Guts punch! Slot-in!" said Dex.

Gutsman's fist glowed and doubled its caught Lan off guard as he didn't have battle chip to stop the attack! The large navi threw the punch and made contact, but the punch didn't reach its target as his fist was caught by X with his own hand!

("Heh, too easy! And weak. I feel almost bad for Gutsman right now.")

"What?!" Shouted Dex as his ultimate attack was easily stopped!

"Alright! Way to go X!" Said Lan as he saw X catch the punch. Just how strong his he? Doesn't matter! he has a fight to finish!

X then pushed Gutsman away and rapidly punched him, 'lightly' of course. He didn't want to use all his strength on a him, he knew it would be needed for later.

As the punches kept coming, Gutsman blocked many as he could until he felt a kick and landed on the ground.

"Gutsman get up! Come on you can't lose to someone this small!" Said Dex.

"Alright, my turn. Battle chip-"

"Help!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and heard a cry for help, they looked around for the source until a light shot between Gutsman and X. From that light made X freeze as he saw another familiar figure. That figure was-

("Roll...she's here.")

X couldn't help but stare. Roll, the girl navi he fell for. Both almost had a somewhat relationship, but never admitted their feelings. The last time he saw her was when they teamed up for the N-1 grand prix. After that he never saw her again. That is until now.

"Help! It's Maylu! She's in trouble!" Said Roll as she ran towards X as she was the closest one to run to. Secretly, she rather not ask Gutsman for help.

X, shaking his head and focused, asked what happened.

"What happened? Where's Maylu?"

"Look at this." said Roll as she brought up a screen showing Maylu in the kitchen having trouble breathing as she tried to stop the fire.

"Maylu!" Said Lan. "Dang it! X, go to her house through the net, I'll meet you there soon as I can!"

"Roger! Roll, take me to your home and see what's causing the fire."

"Ok." said Roll as she and X transported to Maylu's home.

"Gutsman, you go too!" Said Dex as Gutsman nodded and left.

Location: Maylu's oven

X, Roll, and Gutsman made it to Maylu's oven computer. But as they entered, the area around them was already in fire!

Elsewhere, Mr. Match was looking at a screen seeing his work until he saw a familiar blue navi.

"Hmm? Him again? Fireman, go and delete that navi."

"Yes sir."

Back in the net, X and the others manage to delete all the viruses.

"Alright, that was the last one." said X.

"But the fire is still not out! What do we do now?" Said Roll.

"Gutsman man don't have any battle chips to put them out!"

Suddenly a ball of fire was coming straight towards them! X grabbed Roll, and jumped out of the way to safety as Gutsman did the same.

As they made it out, X shouted.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

From the fire appeared a fire navi that had a torch for a head with a flame and said.

"The name's Fireman! Prepare to be deleted!"

Back in the real world, Lan, minus Dex who was left behind but still catching up, broke into Maylu's house and found her on the ground still breathing. He helped her and said.

"Maylu I'm here, just hang on!"

"Lan…"

Exiting out of the house, both saw Dex coming up to the front entrance. Lan gave Maylu to Dex as he caught his breath for fresh air. Before he could relax, his PET beeped and saw X was in danger!

"X! Dang, I have to help him or he'll be deleted! Dex, take care of Maylu. I'm going back in!"

"Lan, don't do it! It's too dangerous!" Said Dex but it was too late, Lan entered back into the house!"

Back in the cyber world, X and Gutsman fought Fireman together while Roll hid to safety. X was having no problem but Gutsman wasn't. X fired a few charged shots but Fireman counter them with his fire shots. Gutsman sent shockwaves from his guts hammer, but Fireman jumped out of the way. He then summoned a tower of fire and fired it towards X and Gutsman. Both managed to get out of the way, but were left defenceless against Fireman's fire shots and took in damage and fell on the ground in pain.

("Damn! I forgot how tough Fireman was! Sure fighting mavericks is one thing, but fight enemies that I haven't fought in a very long time is different! Plus I'm still weak from fighting Time Man from my future timeline, I haven't had a chance to rest. Lan where are you?!")

"Grrrr! That's it! No more Mr. Nice Gutsman! Raaaaawr!"

"Gutsman no!" Shouted X as the large navi had enough and charged towards Fireman.

"Idiot. Take this!" Said Fireman as he shot more fire shots at Gutsman.

The attack hit Gutsman with no mercy as he was forced to logout.

"GUTSMAN!" ("It's ok. Gutsman is fine, he just back in Dex's PET. But I can't hold out for much longer if this keeps up!")

Suddenly, X felt a familiar connection within him!

"Sorry for being late X!"

"Lan!"

"Let's go! Battle chip in, shotgun! Slot-in!"

X's arm transformed into his buster, fired a huge blast, split into small shots and went towards Fireman as he tired to block the slavo but was blown back.

Lan used another battle chip.

"Battle chip in, Sword! Slot-in!"

Once more, X's arm transformed into a sword and charged at Fireman to finish the fight! As he got close, X swings the sword and sliced Fireman's arm off clean.

X look at Fireman and said.

"It's over Fireman, logout or you lose another another arm!"

"Damn it! Fireman, Jack out!" Said Mr. Match.

"Grrr...this isn't over yet, we will meet again!" Said Fireman as he logged out.

X relaxed as the battle was over, and the fire died out. That was a close call, another few moments and it could've over. The Blue navi was then barley tackled as Roll hugged him for saving her and Maylu.

"X! You did it!"

"Roll!" Said X as he returned the hug and smiled. This was the first step of their relationship as friend's, eventually something more. He just hope this time, it would be better.

Later that evening, the ambulance came to Maylu's house and drove her off to the hospital.

"Thank goodness Maylu is going to be ok. X what you did back there was amazing!"

"True, but it was mostly you Lan. You saved me thanks to your operating skills!"

"Yeah, your right! But it was us that worked together! From now on, lend me your power so we can become the best net battlers and stop situations like this from happening!"

"Of course! You can count on me!"

"Great! Which reminds me, can you do today's homework for me?"

"Yeah, no. You can do that yourself."

"What?! But you just said you would lend me your power?"

"That's different!"

"Come on! Just this once?

"No!" ("Oh yeah, this is just like old times!")

To be continued…

Author's Note: I hoped you liked the chapter! Remember, this is based off from the subbed version of the anime. The english is good, but it has so many puns that it's so like in the beginnings 2000 or 2001. Anyway if you like this leave a comment on what you think of the fic so far. See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a few days since X returned to his original timeline, and met Lan and everyone else again. It was weird though, meet everyone again after being dead, revived as a machine, and brought back home by a time wielding maverick. Many would say it's just a made up story, but it's best not to think about it. As X was getting use to things once more, Lan slightly modified X, with his permission of course, with his family symbol on his navi's chest and the sides of his helmet. But instead of the gold ring, it was colored silver since it didn't look right with the color on him. With this, X felt part of the family once more, he couldn't be happier. If he tends to keep this happiness, X had to fight the 'world three' terrorists as they were responsible for the fire attacks.

X, formally known as Megaman. EXE, Knew this was just the beginning…

Few days later, Lan and Maylu received an email from Gutsman saying that Dex was sent to the hospital as he suffered from an accident. Feeling worried, both kids went to the hospital to check on their friend. As they made it to the building and found Dex's room, the poor boy said.

"Why did you two come all the way here for? Go home."

"Hmph, that was rude." Said Lan. "Even though we are rivals, I check to see how you're holding up and this is what we get? Geez, how low can you be? Look, Gutsman send us here saying you were injured, me and Maylu were worried so here we are."

"Gutsman sorry for not tell you Dex." Said Gutsman from his PET.

"Grrr...whatever. Look I'm feeling better ok, just leave."

"Dex, give it a rest. What sort of injury did you get? Come on let's see!"

"No wait! Please!" Said Dex as he begged Lan not to move the sheets.

But it was too late, Lan pulled off the sheets that covered Dex it revealed what happened. Suddenly, both Lan and Maylu laughed after seeing what caused his injury in the first place. On his leg was-

"Bahahaha! That the reason you got sent here? You're toy cat bit you?! Hahahaha!"

"Curse you Lan, don't you laugh! And not you too Maylu…" Said Dex as tears of humility poured from his eyes.

"*Giggle* Sorry but...you were just injured by your own toy cat! Hahaha!" laughed Maylu.

"It's not a toy, it's a robot cat that's suppose to get rid of rats. Learn the difference!"

"Hehehe...phew! Well, it looks like rats these days are getting bigger, and your cat must've mistaken you for one Dex."

"Oh shut up! Don't make fun of my size! I'm chubby, not fat! Plus why are you with Maylu, get away from her she's mine!"

"Is that right?" Said Lan as he thought of an idea. "Well then I hope you don't mind if I hangout with her? Plus, since we're in town I think we'll see that new Phoenix Wright movie that just came out. What do you think Maylu? Sounds good?" Said Lan as he placed his arm over Maylu's shoulder.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Maylu smiled and said.

"Sorry Lan but…"

*Stomp* *Pow*

Maylu stomped on Lan's foot and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let go of her, and fall on his knees.

"Urk! Oof!"

"I'm not interested."

With that, Maylu left the room. Leaving Lan to deal with the pain she just gave him.

"*Cough* *Cough* You could've just said no you know…"

Seeing this made Dex Laugh.

"Hahaha! Serves you right Lan! Hahaha!"

Suddenly Dex's leg that was hanged by a support and had the cat on it, snapped and fell on the wooden part of the bed and caused great pain on it.

("Oh no…")

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Later that day after leaving the hospital, Both Lan and Maylu stopped by at a plant shop owned by a woman named Sal, and had some tea.

"Sorry for hurting you Lan, I just didn't want hurt Dex's feelings any further." Said Maylu.

"Yeah, I guess I took it a bit far huh? I kinda deserve that." Said Lan.

"So Dex is at the hospital? How is he doing?" Said Sal as she was putting up some plants.

"He's alright, Dex was just over reacting. Doctor said they'll do what they can to remove the robot cat, it's not life threatening." Said Lan.

"I see."

Lan took a sip of his tea, he drank it a bit quick as he slightly burned his tongue.

"Ow! That's hot!" Said Lan as Maylu laughed at him for drinking his tea quickly.

I'm the shop's comp. X and Roll were also having tea, cyber tea so to speak. As both navis were drinking their tea, Roll said.

"How's your cyber tea, X?"

"It's delicious, I'm never had cyber tea before so I can't complain."

"That's true, after all you've just been programmed."

"True. ("More like reborn.") How long have you been with Maylu, Roll? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's Kinda rude for asking a lady how old she is." said Roll as she frowned.

Seeing this, X panicked.

"Oh! Um, I-I didn't mean it!"

Suddenly, Roll laughed.

"Hahaha! Just kidding, you should've seen your face!"

"Oh, heh, looks like I fell for that one." said X as he laughed as well, mostly relieved that it was a joke.

"Yup! Anyway, I've been with Maylu since the started the fifth grade, that makes me at least a few month's old."

"Yeah, and I'm only a few days old." ("Years more like it.")

"True, but you look a bit mature for a navi for your age."

"R-Really?" Said X with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah! Lan's original navi was kinda old, his father gave him that navi when he also started the fifth grade."

"Really? Lan never told me much about it."

"Like I said, that navi is, or was old by the looks of it. Plus it never really talked much, actually it never really talked."

"Huh, sounds like a boring guy. I'm glad I Took his place."

"You darn right you did! You're a fun guy to hang around, plus...strong." Said Roll with a blush on her face.

This caught X's attention as he blushed as well.

"Y-You really think I'm strong?"

"Yeah...You really are. I mean, you took down that fire navi single handedly back in my house and saved us. Heck, you made it look easy!"

"Well, somebody had to stop him. I couldn't let him run loose and hurt more people."

"And you did. I'm sure with him beaten, he'll think twice not to make the same mistake!"

"I wish that were true," Said X. "It turns out that the fires he started was part of a cyber terrorist attack by world three."

"Yeah...I wonder what their goal is? There gotta be a reason." Said Roll.

"I wonder that too. They attack without warning, we gotta stay on guard."

"You right about that, the fire incident caught me and Maylu off guard. I gotta make sure that never happens again!"

"If you do manage to get caught off guard, I could always help." Joked X.

"You know what? I might just take that offer X."

With that both Navis laughed and enjoyed their cyber tea once more.

(Quick Authors note: In the anime, most of all the episode's scenes so far shows mostly Lan and his friends instead of their navis. So i hope you guys enjoy scene like this to give X and the others some er…'screen time'? so that way we keep things moving and perhaps skip some scenes that might pointless, and stuff, such as right now, Lan and Maylu mostly discuss about world three or WWW, and wonder what their goals are. I hope you understand as I was originally going to skip episodes such as this but I couldn't do it unless the episode is completely pointless. Anyway back to the story!)

Location: World Three headquarters

I'm a mysterious and unknown location, World three's leader, whose name is Dr. Wily, was speaking to another of his members about an attack he has come up over a large screen.

"Listen here, Count Zap, the time has come to cause havoc in the city once more, and this time I am leaving this assignment to you."

"Of course Dr. Wily, you can count on me."

"Hmph, we shall see."

Meanwhile, back in the city. Lan and Maylu finished their tea and conversation with Sal, and walked around to kill sometime. That is until…

"Hey! Lan, Maylu! What are you two doing here?"

Both kids turned around and saw Masa riding towards them on his bike and stops

"Masa? What are you doing here?" Said Lan.

"What am I doing here? What are you two doing here? Wait let me guess...you both are on a date?"

Hearing this made Both Lan and Maylu blush by Masa's choice of words, while X and Roll silently laughed in their PET.

"Wha-What?! No! We've just been to the hospital!" Said Lan.

"The hospital?! See this is why I always tell you kids to take your calcium daily!"

"Actually, it's not us Masa, it's Dex. We just visited him." Said Maylu.

"Dex you say? It seems he hasn't taken his calcium."

"Uh, calcium has nothing to do with him being in the hospital."

"With his size it's bad if he doesn't get." said Mass as he ignored what Maylu said. "Hang on that's it! Hang on Dex! I'm coming to give you some calcium!"

With that Masa left on his bike to the hospital to see Dex. Leaving Lan and Maylu alone.

"Ya know, sometimes I think that Masa only cares about calcium more than whatever he thinks in his head." said Lan as Maylu nods.

Suddenly something catches Maylu's attention.

"Hey Lan look! In front of that antique shop, isn't that Mrs Mari?"

"Huh? Really?" Said Lan as he turned and saw the woman enter the shop.

With that the two crossed the street and saw a window next to the shop. Both looked into it and saw it was their teacher speaking to what appeared to be the owner.

"It is Mrs Mari!" Said Maylu.

"It sure is, but what is she doing at an antique shop? Doesn't look she's into it." said Lan.

"That's because she isn't. The owner of the shop just doesn't only sell antiques, she also happens to be a fortune teller."

"No way! A fortune teller?! Why would...oh ho ho ho! I get it! Mrs Mari wants to know her fortune!"

"Thats right!"

"Hahaha! This is too good to ignore! Come on let's go inside!"

…

As the day went by, people were minding their own business as they shopped, worked, and sell. It was just another regular day in the city. Until things went from Normal, worse. The electronics that surrounded them started to go haywire as they cause damage to property, such as the city's clock tower's clock exploded, CD players CD's shot out and damaged nearby other electronics, and vacuum cleaners sucking everything in! Just what was causing this much chaos?

In a location unknown, Count Zap was using a spiked ball device and programmed it to do his bidding.

"Hahaha! Go Elecman! Wreak havoc as you see fit! With this much chaos nothing can stop us! Hahaha!"

Back with Lan, Maylu and Mrs Mari, all three left the antique building as they were receiving their fortune. Lans' fortune involved water somehow as it didn't make any sense. As they exited, The three surprisingly saw Dex outside the shop on the ground with another robot that was a dog on the same leg that the robot cat that was still attached! As they asked that was Dex was doing outside the hospital, the robot dog removed itself from Dex's leg and suddenly snatches Mrs Mari's purse and ran away! Lan and Maylu ran after the robot dog on their skates and scooter, all the way towards the subway station and inside the train! As they made it, the dog stopped and looked friendly.

"There it is!" Said Lan as he approached the robot dog.

"Lan, be careful!" said Maylu.

As Lan walked close to the dog he kneeled down and patted it on its head and did nothing but rubbed his hand.

"Huh, that's odd...it's friendly now." Said Lan as he removed Mrs Mari's bag from the robot dog's neck.

"You're right, but what caused it to behave it wrong?" Said Maylu.

Suddenly the train violently shook, Maylu looked up and saw the trains speed limit.

"Lan, look!"

"Huh? What the?!"

Lan looked at the trains speed as it was going faster over 200 mph!

Hearing this caused the other passengers to panic as one of them ran towards the conductor's room to tell him to stop, only to find him unconscious!

"The Conductor is out cold!"

"What?!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Out of the way! Move!" Shouted Lan as the ten towards the door head on with a fire extinguisher and three it at the glass window door and shattered.

With that two passengers moved the conductor away from the controls and placed him onto the seats.

Lan and Maylu entered the conductor's room and tried to figure out how to stop the train.

"Lan, do you know how to stop the train?"

"I wish I could tell you how but I don't."

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

Both kids looked at the front window to see another train in front of them and was heading towards it! Thankfully it's route was changed as it prevented a collision. But it was not over yet they had a train to stop!

"*Phew* That was close…"

"Lan! Jack me into the train's Comp.! I can try and figure out what's causing the problem!" Said X from his PET.

"Good idea X! Get ready! Jack in! Megaman X! Execute!"

Location: Train's Comp.

As X made it to the network, the area was surrounded by viruses. X knew This was the work of world three, and whose netnavi is controlling them. With no time to waste, X summoned his buster and fought the viruses.

In Dr. Wily's base, the old man was looking at a screen and saw a blue familiar navi.

"It's that navi again! Count Zap! Delete that bike navi at once! Don't fail me like Mr. Match!"

Back in the train's comp. X cleared out the viruses and searched the area and found the train's defense programs. He walked towards them and found them unconscious.

"Great, their down. Lan we have a problem here."

"What's up X?"

"I found the problem to our train situation, this was caused by viruses."

"Viruses?" Said Maylu.

"So it was viruses that caused the train's programming to fast!" Said Lan.

"That's right. We have to stop it or else! Listen, we have to take care of the passenger's first. Take them to the last carriage! Do it and I'll explain the rest. Hurry! I see another wave of viruses!"

With that Lan and Maylu did What they were told. As all the passengers were in the last carriage, both waited for the next X's plan.

"Ok here's the next step, you have to detach the first carriage. If you do that the rest of the train will slow down on its own."

"Got it!" Said Lan as he opened the door to the next carriage and saw a panel on the floor.

As X deleted the final wave of the viruses, he then dodged a lightning strike that was aimed towards him. He knew that was coming towards him as he remembered the last time that attack hit him. He turned around and saw another familiar figure ahead of him.

"Hey pal, didn't your programmer ever told you not to stick your nose to where it belongs?"

"(Elecman…)" Thought X as he was the one responsible for the train incident. "Sorry, I can't say that I have. I was programmed a few days ago after all."

"Hmph, funny. But it doesn't matter, the names Elecman, and you are about to be deleted!"

Back in the real world, Lan was struggling to lift the lever to release the carriage that connected to the running carriage. He use all his might but it was no use.

"D-Dang it! It's no use! I can't get it to move!"

Suddenly, the Conductor barely managed to awake and said.

"You have...to remove the...safety...locks…on the sides…"

With that, the Conductor fell back into unconscious.

"Lan did you that? You have to remove the safety on the sides!" Said Maylu as she heard from the conductor.

"The safety locks?" Said Lan as he looked for the locks, he took a quick look and found them. "Here they are!"

Lan opened the locks, turned the switches, and pull on the lever once more and it was finally released. As the main carriage was moving away, Lan immediately remembered X was still in the train's comp.!

"X!" Shouted Lan as he jumped over towards the main carriage.

As he made it to the carriage, he lost his balance and fell on the floor and the speed of the train was pulling him out the train! Luckily the robot dog from earlier jumped on the same carriage Lan was in and began to pull him in! With this help Lan use all his might to pull himself and made it in safely.

"Phew...Thanks boy. You saved me!" Said Lan as he rubbed the dog's head for appreciation. The dog barked in happiness.

Back in the train's comp. X fired his buster shots at Elecman but dodged the attacks with ease and fired back with his thunderbolts from his fingertips towards X. The Blue navi jumps out of the way and fires more buster shots again at Elecman received some damage.

"Grr! Lucky shot! You won't get lucky this time!" Said Elecman.

"Hmph, I heard that before many times. If I had a zenny for every time that being said, I would've been saving it for earlier retirement." Joked X.

"Really? Then how I about I retire you right now!"

Elecman disappeared in front of X and re-appears behind him! With no time to dodge it X was zapped and blown away.

"Feeling lucky now punk?! "

"Ow...Ok that time you got lucky. That's what I get for being too cocky. Hey that rhymes!"

"Grr! What's with you and making jokes?!" Shouted Elecman.

X laughed and said.

"Heh, I guess an old friend of mine who jokes lot during our battles is starting to rub off on me. You should meet him, he really knows how to get on your nerves."

"Whatever, it's time to be deleted! LIGHTNING BLAST!"

Elecman lifted his arms up ,and a ball of lightning appeared over X. Still hurt from the attack, X couldn't move, I knew he would survive but I would hurt. A lot!

But then.

"Barrier! Slot-in!"

The attack connected, but it hit a clear bubble instead of X, it protecting him!

"What?!" Said Elecman.

X Smiled and knew what happened as the red gem on his helmet glowed brightly.

"Lan, what took you so long?"

"Kept you waiting huh X? Sorry about that, I got sidetracked. Get it? Sidetracked? Because I'm on a train? And it's on a track?"

Hearing the terrible pun, Elecman yelled.

"Grrr! What the hell is wrong with you two making jokes?!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Said Lan.

"Don't worry Lan, I couldn't stop joking around too. Oh and that pun, I give it an eight out of ten." Said X.

"Meh, close enough. Time to get serious, Battle chip: Shotgun! Slot-in!"

X's arm transformed into his buster and shot a salvo on bullets towards Elecman, as he blocked the attack with his arms as he received more damage from every bullet.

Lan prepared another battle chip.

"Alright! Battle chip-"

"Lan, wait!" Said X.

"Huh?

"It's time I show you a great trick I have that I'm sure you'll definitely like."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Said X as he dashed towards Elecman.

As the world three navi finished blocking the attack from earlier he saw X in front of him!

"What the?!"

Before he could do anything, X grabbed Elecman's arm and his armor changes into the same colors as him! Giving X the ability to use lightning!

Seeing this surprised Lan as he saw what happened! What kind of ability did X use?! And what kind of navi did his dad give him?! It doesn't matter, it was frickin sweet!

"Hey Elecman, get a taste of you own medicine! LIGHTNING BLAST!"

Elecman felt his own attack blasting him away from X's grip and was blown back several feet! Just how did he copy his power?!

Trying to stand up, Elecman heard a voice.

"Elecman stand down, Jack out!"

"Grr...Damn you...you'll pay for this...you hear me?!"

With that Elecman jacked out, causing the train to slow down and stop in its current position.

"Alright! We did it!" Shouted Lan.

"Smoke!"

"Huh?"

*Foowsh*

"Waaaaaah!" Screamed Lan as a pair of firefighters came inside the main carriage and sprayed and they sprayed water over him.

As the water stopped, X said.

"Hey Lan remember what the fortune teller said about water? Looks like that fortune came true!"

"*Sigh* Shut up X…"

Location: Dr. Wily's base.

Seeing his member defeated again by the same net navi, Dr. Wily shouted.

"First Fireman, now Elecman?! Just who is this navi?! And who created him?! This one really is strong, next time I won't let this happen again…"

Back in the city, Lan and the robot dog exit the subway station and made it outside. As they were heading back, X explained on his power from earlier and what was the ability he used.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hang on! You're saying you can copy any ability that our opponent we're fighting and use it against them?! That's is frickin sweet! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"Sorry Lan, I gotta keep things like that a secret or else you'll be greedy." Said X.

"Aw come on that's not fair! And I'm not greedy!"

"Hey, just saying. Plus that's not the only thing I can do."

"Wait, you can have more secret powers?!"

"Some other time perhaps? Anyway, this dog saved you? That's one really smart dog."

"Yeah so what? It's programmed to help others."

"True, but it looks it likes you. Thinking about keeping him? Your mom is kinda lonely by herself. She could use the company."

"Hmmm...that's true. I guess we could, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. What do you think boy? Wanna go home with me?"

*Bark*

"I'll take that as a yes, welcome to the family boy. Or should I say, Gow? Like that name boy?"

*Bark*

"Lan!"

Lan turned looked up and found himself hugged by Maylu!

"Lan! Your ok!"

"O-Of course I'm ok! Just a bit tired."

"Thank goodness your ok Lan." Mrs. Mari as she walked the scene.

"Mrs. Mari? Your here too?"

"And don't forget about me too Lan!" Said Dex waking in with the Cat still on his leg. "And what did I say earlier?! Get away from Maylu!"

Seeing his new robot pet growling, Lan thought of an idea.

"Gow, get him boy!"

Smiling evilly, Gow rushed towards Dex and bit him on the same leg once more.

("Not again…")

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: There we are, this chapter is now done! I hoped you liked it, it took me a while to get this done, I've been busy for some time and had the chance to work on the fic. The fight between X and Elecman was going to be longer but I couldn't think of anything original to make it longer, so I added some jokes to make this story have some humor in it like the anime. Plus there were some Easter eggs in this chapter, two from capcom games, and one MGS V as well. Can you find them? Good luck! See ya!


End file.
